


Quest: Expose your love

by Blingdom (Aurora_Arcanum)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Aion (Game), Alternate Universe - College/University, Gaming, M/M, Misunderstandings, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/pseuds/Blingdom
Summary: This is a story about how Jonghyun met the girl of his dreams in an online game, finding out he fell for a sassy boy. And in the end Jonghyun learns to not judge a book by its' cover.





	1. Expose your love

**Author's Note:**

> Poster was made by an awesome person :D  
> [♂ Pure♥Lust ♂ ►ʛraphic&†railer §hop]  
> Thank you so so much!!

**Kibum's online character is a bard class, female character:  
  
  
Jonghyun's character is a Gunner, male:  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:** The characters don't belong to me. The pictures are taken from Aions website. The Aion game is owned by gameforge.  
I just own the plot.  
  
So I'm posting this cuz Mayonaka and my Princess kept hitting me (in the good, encouraging way) and then also effelunt wanted me to finally do this and yeah. **  
  
**

 

 

****

 

 

**  
  
(Chapter Picture was made by mayonaka!!)  
~*^*~*°*~*^*~**

Jonghyun was giddy.

His fingers tapped nervously on the wooden desk where he was seated.  
He wanted the time to go faster, the seconds to tick by faster. He had a date to attend.  
Well, no.  
It wasn't a date date.  
  
Jonghyun sighed, running his hand through his brown locks.  
He wasn't directly meeting anyone. He just wanted to be home at 6 p.m. and go online. Because 6 p.m. was his and Key's time to meet in the game Jonghyun was infatuated with for over a year now.  
And that's also how long he basically knew Key.  
The brunet was just looking for something to do to get a break from his university life and his friend Minho had suggested trying an online game.  
Well, that's what he did.

  
What he didn't expect to happen though, was to get _that_ addicted to the game. It was a nice way to take his thoughts of college related things, but he had never invested that much of his free time in any of his games before. Not even into Diabolo.  
And if you know Kim Jonghyun, you know what that meant.

It wasn't even the game itself. He got into it pretty fast, they had just announced new character classes and he was more than keen on trying out the Gunner one. The graphics of the game were top class, yet he had the tendency to get tired of things easily.  
But, here he was still playing, still absorbed in this game, with his Gunner already at the max level.  
And the reason for that had a short and simple name.  
  
Key.  
  
Okay well, it was the name of the character she played. A slim girl in bard class, but really, bard classes weren't just about being pretty and wearing frilly dresses. He had to learn it the hard way when he once challenged Key to a duel and lost.  
Horribly.  
  
They had met the first time when both still had been newbies, their characters just in the first area of the game. Jonghyun had been caught by the pretty design of the bard, called Key and when he by chance met her again around one hour later in the woods he watched her being pursued by some wolves. And of course,he just had to rescue the damsel in distress.  
And that's how they 'met'.  
Jonghyun had offered her to play in a group immediately, to save each other if a fight got too hard, or too many monsters suddenly were drawn in.  
They were a pretty good team on that day.  
And then it kind of escalated.  
  
They both met again, day after day and played their quests together, being faster than others, because their team play was just that good.  
Later they even formed a guild together.  
And yeah. “Gaming-dates” were an almost daily event now for them.  
  
The clock finally showed 5 p.m., the sign that Jonghyun's last class had ended. And despite how much he loved the composing classes, 5 o'clock in the afternoon was not the right time to still be on campus.  
On top of that, he always had to hurry on Thursdays because of that.  
It was just a 20 minute ride with his bike to his home, but there was always one of his friends who had a question on class, asked him for his notes or just wanted to keep him from going home (That's definitely the major thing here, Jonghyun concluded, they did it just because they could).  
Today though, he managed to wiggle his way through the exiting students, avoiding any familiar face and snatched his bike to hurry home.  


~  
  
  
Key is online.  
  
Punctual like every day. Jonghyuns face lit up, a bright smile plastered on it. He opened the buddies menu, where all his friends where listed (mostly from the guild he and Key had opened), but only one of them got the privilege to play in group mode with him.  
  
Key accepted your group request.  


Faster than ever he opened the chat window  
_**/Hey there, you didn't forget/**_  
_**/You bother me all day with text messages, so how could I? >.>/  
/Sorry beautiful, I just really wanted to kick some ass today/**_  
  
Jonghyun grinned. He already knew that Key could never deny him, she was too nice deep in her heart (They had never talked face to face, even though they texted constantly, but Jonghyun was pretty sure that Key was a unique girl and well he liked her pretty much much).  
  
_**/And then you decided to bother me, cuz u need me to save ur sorry ass all the time? ;P/  
/My ass is perfectly fine!!/**_  
He grumbled as his fingers swished over the keyboard (But Key was right, she usually got him out of the dilemmas with her bard character, healing him or kicking ass).  
It's one of the things he found endearing about her. She acted like a cold-hearted girl many times, but she would never let him down. It wasn't just in the game. Ever since they shared mobile numbers, Jonghyun tended to spill his problems and worries to her. And she had an interesting point of view on things, always encouraging him on or trying to make him feel better.  
  
He really wanted to meet her.  
Jonghyun bit his bottom lip. Would he sound like a creeper if he offered that?  
They texted every day, and it's been over a year already... maybe they could meet for a coffee or something? He probably just shouldn't go and blurt out that he had feelings for her...yet.  
He was determined to tell her though, he couldn't keep ignoring his pounding heart.  
People (speaking, his dear best friend Minho), might make fun of him for that. They had never met, or spoken to each other, yet Jonghyun was sure what the pulling in his heart meant.  
And he didn't want to let his chance slip.  
  
When they said goodbye in-game that night, Jonghyun had made up his mind. He would at least try. He shut off his computer and starred at his white mobile.  
He reached out to grab it, but he stopped before he could touch it.  
“Damn...” he sighed and ruffled his locks “it can't be so hard” he cursed, pulling off his shirt and pants to change into his sleeping clothes (Well, if boxers and tank top counted as sleeping clothes).  
He snuggled into his blankets, his digital clock showing him numbers, he didn't want to see.  
_**> Hey Key, can't we skype finally?<**_  
At least with voice chat... Jonghyun added in his thoughts. He wanted to have a voice to this girl he fell for.  
_**> You should be sleeping, you idiot. And I told you before, my accent is horrible, so no<**_  
Jonghyun chuckled at that.  
She often called him idiot.  
Okay, she always called him idiot.  
_**> And I told you a million times, that I don't care about that. I bet you're Daegu accent is all cute >:D <**_  
He was sure of that. And Key had told him before that he lived here for quite a while now so maybe it wasn't even present anymore.  
“That would be a pity” the brunet pouted  
_**> Okay...Tomorrow<**_  
Jonghyun couldn't even believe his luck.  


 

~  


  
Friday was Jonghyun's free day of the week (besides the week-end of course). He usually slept in late, ate a very late breakfast( meaning, lunch) and either caught up on classes or played online.  
Needless to say that his Fridays usually went by too fast.  
However, with the prospect of skyping with Key that evening his body told him to move his lazy ass at 7 in the morning.  
Jonghyun couldn't believe his eyes when he blinked them open, the angry red numbers telling him to go back to sleep, but his racing mind that remembered the messages from the day before prevented him from finding any rest.  
He got up with a groan, trying to blink the sleepiness away.  
“Why am I awake....”  
Of course he knew.  
He knew why.  
And now he somehow had to survive till 6 o'clock without going crazy.  
  
It was nearing 5 o'clock when Jonghyun came back from walking his little Dachshund. He had chosen the long route today, went to play with her and power her out. Everything to make the time go by faster (It wasn't that he didn't love doing this with little Roo, but usually he was a lazy person on Friday).  
His mum had prepared dinner for them, but his stomach felt so fuzzy inside that he declined the offer with a smile.

He promised her to grab something later, and went back upstairs to take a quick shower that he would look half decent for the video chat ahead.

Oh god, what if he wasn't her type?  
He started to panic again, his hands trembling when he switched on the computer and put on his headset. He just hoped his camera quality was bad enough to cover his big and uneven nostrils.

 

 

_Incoming call: KEY_  
  
Oh fuck.  
Fuck.  
Jonghyun knew that if he would push the green button, his life could be turned upside down. He would finally see Key's face. Hear her voice.  
Tell her that she's pretty and that her accent was either not even distinctive or just plain cute.  
  
He bit his lip and accepted the call.  
The screen changed and showed a black video chat and his own video in a small window below.  
And then when the video had finally buffered...  


He saw dark black locks. Short.  
Too short for a girl's cut. Maybe she's a tomboy though? Jonghyun mused, she played online games and stuff after all.  
The video was lagging, pixels not giving away a nice and clean picture yet  
“Key?” He tried and he could make out a smile on the face  
“Jonghyun?”  
A deep smooth voice resonated through the speakers of his headset right in his ears.  
He swallowed.  
The picture became clearer and he could make out sharp features now.  
Key wasn't a girl.  
Key was a boy.

 

Jonghyun starred.  
It felt like something in him had just shuttered.  
The perfect picture he had created in his head of a cute girl that tried to be sassy but was a caring person at heart, shuttered to pieces.  
“Y-yeah?” he stuttered out.  
What was he supposed to do now?  
How should he handle that situation?  
His mind was racing, his eyes still fixed on the unclear video in front of him  
“Please don't mind my accent” He heard a chuckle  
“I don't...”  


This was Key.  
The Key he had confessed his inner demons to, his dreams, his hopes, his fears.  


“I'm glad you kept your promise then”

He nodded, couldn't bring himself to say something now.  
“I guess I was a scaredy-cat for nothing, huh? I should have trusted you”  
He should have.  
Because then Jonghyun would have realised that Key wasn't a girl to begin with  
“You...”  
No! He tried to stop himself, knew that if the next words would slip out they were over “are a guy?”  
He said it.  
He couldn't take it back anymore.  
Now Jonghyun could only hope Key would take it as a joke and laugh along with him.  
“...”  
Silence.  
“Ahaha...” there was a bitter laugh coming from Key  
“Now I see” he watched him move his hand to his face, rubbing his forehead with his fingers  
“And I thought you were flirting with _me_. I thought I found a nice guy who actually flirted with me. Unlucky me huh?”  
What was going on now?  
“Sorry to break your dreams, lover boy, but I'm a guy. Just like you” He heard a scoff “I should have known...it was too good to be true” he heard a mutter  
“No, wait Key , I didn't mean it like that”  
“Sure, I get it. You thought I was a girl, because I played a freaking female bard in frilly dresses huh?” the other laughed “I knew you were slow, but this... no, just, bye”  
The call was ended and the video chat vanished, Kibum's status switching to offline just a second later.  
Fuck.  
He had definitely fucked this up.

 

~  
  
He tried texting the other after the disastrous call they had repeatedly. Apologising over and over for being rude, for being a dickhead and for hurting him.  
Key was a good person. He had shown that to him over the past year they had spent as friends. And he didn't want to lose this over him being an ignorant jerk.  
  
His heart pounded with every new text he composed, fingers trembling while he wrote yet another apology to the … boy of his dreams.  
To be honest, Jonghyun was nothing but confused.  
There he was, a 21 year old university student, in love with a girl he met online, who just turned out to be a guy.  
But Key was still Key right?  
  
At least his heart told him so. The moments he shared with Key didn't change, just because of her... his gender.  
He still helped him overcome his low self-confidence. Encouraged him to enroll in university. Told him funny jokes when he was stressing about something to make him smile.  
It was Key.  
And Jonghyun had to admit that his heart didn't mind if Key was male or female, it had long decided to beat for this person.

And he was definitely going to tell Key exactly that.

 

~

 

 

It took him a whole day and probably around 1000 texts and 500 declined calls until the other finally answered him.  
“What do you fucking want?”  
The deep voice lashed at him, annoyance clearly audible.

“Key please … hear me out”  
Silence.  
Endless seconds of silence went by, Jonghyun's heart pumping loudly. If it wasn't for the other boy's steady breathing, the brunet would think that Key had already hung up on him.  
Was he supposed to talk? To wait for a word of approval?  
Key just made him nervous, he just wanted this off his chest and make up and-  
“I'm listening”  
  
Oh.  
So he was supposed to talk. He took in a deep breath, his hand knotting in his locks  
“Okay... look... I'm sorry”  
Kibum scoffed  
“No! Key...really. You played this pink female bard and....”  
“Aren't you stereotyping here...”  
“I know” Jonghyun whispered. He felt horrible already, because he had been so superficial.  
“You acted all cute and we talked about everything in our lives and I kinda....” he paused.  
No, he needed to go on, needed to tell Key what made his heart beat in a frenzy  
“I fell in love with you”  
  
Silence again.  
Then a bitter chuckle followed.  
“And then you called me and realised that I was a guy and that made your world shutter to pieces, huh?”  
Jonghyun closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on his next words. He needed to choose them carefully, he knew he had just this one chance to make things up with him.  
“I was shocked, I give you that” he started “I thought I was crushing on a girl for the longest time and then I have to process that the person who snatched that special spot in my heart ...is a guy” His brown orbs opened and he wished he could be face to face with the younger, say these important words, which he had never uttered before, right to him.  
“But... I came to realise that... it doesn't matter to me Key”  
“Kibum” Was thrown into Jonghyun's monologue  
“Kibum” The older tasted the name on his tongue, he knew he was going to love his name  
“It doesn't matter, because you are the person I lost my heart to. The person that listened to my endless rambling, the one who put up with my noisy self. The person I fell in love with. And gender doesn't matter.”  
Nothing.  
Just that god damn silence that didn't help Jonghyun's nerves one bit.

He wanted to see his face, wanted to see the reaction he provoked.  
  
Would Kibum blush, perhaps?  
  
Then he heard a chuckle through the speaker “You've never met me, yet you speak of love” Kibum's voice didn't give anything away about his own feelings  
“I've known you for over a year”  
“Online and via texting” Kibum interjected  
“So our friendship didn't mean anything to you?” Jonghyun's voice dropped, hurt evident  
“I consider you a damn close friend”  
“Jonghyun...” a sigh carrying his name  
“Can you at least accept my apology?” It was the most important thing for now. He didn't want to lose the other. He treasured their friendship too much to lose it over a misunderstanding.  
  
“Do you know the gate at Namsan Park? Near Myeongdong Station?”  
Jonghyun blinked, bewildered “uhm yeah?”  
He had never been there, despite living in Seoul for all his life, he just knew it was a popular spot for couples.  
Wait.  
Does that mean?  
“Meet me there at 2 tomorrow. We'll see if you're still... in love with me then”  
“I'll be there!”  
“Don't be late then. I'm an impatient person”  
“I know”  
“Shut up, idiot”  
He heard the smile in Kibum's voice more than clearly. Jonghyun's face split in two with a big grin. The brunet put his phone down, dropping face first on his bed. His heart was thumping like mad. Hard and fast thu-thumbs made his ribcage feel like bursting.  
Kibum's voice was etched into his mind, the deep smooth voice with the cute, barely existing Daegu accent, the younger was so embarrassed about. It was the whole reason they hadn't talked sooner, hadn't used teamspeak or anything.  
Maybe then all this wouldn't have happened and they... could be together now? Jonghyun buried his face in the pillow.  
He needed to calm down, he didn't even know if Kibum felt the same. After the horrible stunt he pulled especially.  
“Fuck” he groaned into his pillow.  
Why was everything so complicated?  
Why had he fucked up so bad?  
He just hoped he could make it right tomorrow when he would meet Kibum in person.  
He sighed.  
He was really in too deep. Too much in love with the boy he had never met before.  
  
Wait.  
Jonghyun sat up in a flash  
“Fuck.Fuck.Fuck” he would meet Kibum tomorrow.  
At a couple spot.  
For a...date? Was it a date? Or did Kibum pick the spot because it was close to his home?  
Myeongdong station was on line number 4, while his station was on line number 2. He would need to change at Dongdaemun Stadium...  
“Okay... this will work perfectly” He ruffled his already disheveled hair  
“Don't stress out now”  
  
But stressing out, was exactly what he did.  
He couldn't really sleep that night, again. He woke up when the sun was barely risen above the horizon. But with all his anxiousness, he knew he wouldn't be able to find more sleep(Again, and Jonghyun just hoped this wouldn't become a habit. He loved sleeping in pretty much, thank you).  
So instead, he got up and took an early morning shower, before he spent 2 hours in front of his wardrobe (It was kind of unfair, how the only cool outfit you possess is either suddenly gone or in the laundry).  
He wondered if he should spike his hair up, or go with a straight hairstyle so he decided on an in between shaggy look.

  
“Who are you trying to impress?” his mum had asked him, when he descended to join her for breakfast  
“Someone...I like” he tried to avoid the topic, his cheeks turning pink  
“You should introduce us then” she suggested and Jonghyun smiles a little  
“I dunno yet if it is mutual”  
“Oh....Give your best then, my son” she squeezed his hand in encouragement, handing him the plate with the bigger piece of cake she had bought yesterday  
“I will” Jonghyun could guarantee that

 

  
~  


 

He left home 3 hours early. His constant tapping with his feet annoyed both his parents and himself so he left the house to take his mind off things for now (Which wasn't really working, of course, because now he was on his way to Kibum and it made everything just worse).  
Jonghyun bought a coffee on his way, trying to absorb as much caffeine as possible to make up for the lack of sleep and he even purchased a small (Or not so small, he didn't want to seem stingy) bouquet of pink flowers (He had no idea what kind of flowers they were, he just knew that Kibum liked pink).  
“Seriously who wouldn't have thought that he's a girl...” he muttered and finally took the subway line 2, which brought him to Dongdaemun Stadium.  
While standing in the carriage, some girls caught his eye, who were looking at him and giggled. They eyed him and the flowers and whispered to each other as if Jonghyun didn't notice them. (This could mean two things, either he was so handsome that they wanted him as his boyfriend or he looked ridiculous with wrongly picked flowers – he definitely hoped for the first option).  
Jonghyun changed subway lines and the closer he came to his destination the more his heart was threatening to go into cardiac arrest.  
  
Kibum was right.  
They had never met before.  
Kibum knew him from his display picture on Skype and Kakaotalk messenger though (And the pixelated video, that didn't really show anything too clearly).  
However, he had obviously never seen a picture of Kibum (He should have asked and again all this mess could have been avoided) How should he identify him? He had short black hair. But that applied to 95% of the Korean population. At least the guys.  
He arrived at the described gate and stopped.  
Would Kibum recognise him?  
Or maybe he saw him from afar and deemed him ugly and left.  
What if-  
“Jonghyun?”  
His heart stopped.  
That soft voice...  
  
He looked up.  
Sharp, brown eyes were glancing at him, a questioning glint in them

“K-Kibum?” He couldn't take his eyes of the kohl lined orbs, but when he did, he saw a cute button nose, plump pink lips, and he cutest eyebrow scar ever.  
“Stop gaping, what are you? A fish?”  
“N-no I...”  
The younger rolled his eyes

“Sorry” Kibum mumbled “So, here I am” he shrugged his shoulders  
“Yeah” Jonghyun couldn't quite believe it yet, though.  
His hands were slightly trembling and the paper of the wrapping rustled  
“Oh! Here” he handed him the bouquet  
“Huh?” Kibum took it from him, a small smile gracing his lips and Jonghyun swore he never saw something so breathtaking  
“Pink Iris's?” (Of course, of course Kibum knew their name)  
“Uhm...they were pretty and you like pink so...” he swallowed.  
Were the flowers the reason that he girls had giggled? Did they symbolise something bad?  
“I just didn't think your gathering skills are high enough for that, you always miss out on the skilling” a loud laugh met his ears and it was addictive from the first time on.  
  
He was sure, so sure, that this was the person he fell in love with.

  
“That's why I have you” he tried to sound cool while Kibum ignored him and took in the flowers scent  
“You picked them without knowing about their meaning, hm?” A chuckle  
“Maybe....” Fuck, he knew it was something bad, perhaps they symbolised hate?  
“Their other name is 'Dagger lilies'” Kibum explained “they mean 'I'll fight for you'”  
“Oh...” Karma had really decided to play nice with him for once?  
Well, Jonghyun surely wasn't complaining.  
  
“So” Jonghyun started this time “We've met”  
Kibum tilted his head, his black locks bouncing slightly  
“And I'm pretty sure, my feelings haven't changed a bit” (Besides that he was even more in love then before, maybe, but he didn't want to press on this matter now).  
He swore he saw Kibum's cheeks dust in pink as the younger averted his eyes, his bottom lip tugged in  
“You're really something” That wasn't really helping the older one bit.  
  
“Am I forgiven? For being an ignorant asshole? You don't have to like me back or anything- “ “You're forgiven” Jonghyun stopped his rambling  
“Really?” His eyes widened and the younger nodded  
“Also... I imagined you taller” An eyebrow was lifted and dark orbs sized him up and down  
“Your Gunner is like at least one head taller than my babe, but here you are, all handsome, but short”  
“Handsome?” Jonghyun went into it and wanted to ask Kibum what he meant, but suddenly his brain shut off, warm, soft lips pressing against his in a short kiss.

  
Jonghyun didn't even get to close his eyes properly, before Kibum pulled back again, his lips drawn into a smirk.  
“I said all buff and short” The younger played innocent, but Jonghyun knew what Kibum had said and meant. He felt something warm engulfing his hand, long pale fingers entwining with his as he was pulled into the park  
  
>mum, maybe I can introduce him sooner than I hoped<

 

**~*^*~FIN~*^*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
Yours,   
Blingdom**


	2. Make love

 

 

“Jonghyun what are you doing you idiot?” Kibum yelled at his boyfriend of 4 months now, hitting the buttons of his keyboard furiously.  
“You idiot! Because of you I died” he grumbled, starring in horror at his screen. His cute little bard had folded her wings, waiting to be resurrected.  
“Sorry” came the short reply from next to him “there were suddenly 5 of them and I didn't look on you TP and-”  
“It's fine you ass, just use the damn stone on my babe”  
Jonghyun nodded and opened his inventory to get Key back to life  
  
“Seriously you puppy, every time we meet up and play you're totally unfocused”  
the younger nudged him “we can't do any serious business like that”  
Jonghyun swallowed thickly (He knew Kibum didn't mean what his mind wanted him to, but yet he couldn't stop that shiver that run over his back).  
“I'm sorry baby” he sighed and looked over to Kibum's screen to watch Key spring back to life  
“It's just... I get distracted” he glanced up at his boyfriend's face now  
“Distracted? From what?” the black haired boy chuckled and took a big gulp from the large bottle of mountain dew.  
Your full lips?  
White skin? Jonghyun had kept his gaze steady, hoping that his eyes weren't giving away his starring.  
Your tasty thighs?  
  
“Jonghyun?” His brown orbs wandered over the heavenly body that belonged to the other boy in front of him, tank top too wide (Because Jonghyun may or may have not given him his biggest one on purpose) exposing those perfect collarbones he wanted to taste.  
Now.  
  
“Earth to the idiot” He suddenly got kicked in the shin  
“What” the older flinched as the pain ran up his nerves “why did you hit me?” he growled “Because you spaced out and looked like a horny dog” the split eyebrow was lifted.  
Oh.  
So Kibum _did_ have an idea why he was distracted.  
  
“Uhm...” Jonghyun didn't really know what to answer.  
He feared he might embarrass himself all over again.  
He did that a lot.  
And the amount tripled when he was in his presence (Which made him even more grateful, that Kibum was still together with him, or decided to be his boyfriend in the first place).  
His eyes darted to the screen of Kibum's laptop, following his cursor as he logged out of the game  
“Hey, we weren't done with the quest” he started but was stopped by a slim finger that was pressed against his lips.  
The other hand of the younger moved over, closing the lid of Jonghyun's laptop, ignoring that his game was still running.

  
“I got a quest for you, young man will you accept?” Kibum's smooth voice made Jonghyun's body tremble and so he just nodded dumbly  
“Very well, hero” Kibum's perfect lips were drawn into a smirk,  
“I'm sure you can fulfill this task and gain more experience....” A pink tongue came out and licked over those sinful bows  
“I-I will” (Jonghyun desperately tried to act cool about this, to show more confidence, yet he was a complete mess, when Kibum uses his seduction skills on him)  
“Pleasure me”  
And before Jonghyun could utter a single word, he was pressed backwards, against the floor, a slim body hovering over his.  
Kibum's legs left and right of his hips, arms pinning him down by the shoulders  
“Can you do that?”

  
Jonghyun swore his heart had never beaten this fast before.  
Never in his life.  
(Okay, maybe when he and Kibum had made love for the first time together, but that was special in its own, unique way)  
As Kibum leaned back, letting go of his toned arms, the older slowly sat up from his position, eyes glancing over to his messy bed.  
And Kibum understood.  
Rose up fully and pulled Jonghyun with him, over to his bed, pushing aside the covers and lying down.  
The brunet kneeled there a bit helplessly, not quite sure what to make out of this, Kibum displaying himself so wantonly, milky shaved legs brushing against each other.  
  
“Fuck” and Kibum just kept on smirking at him. He wasn't quite so sure anymore if he loved or hated this bastard (And in reality, of course he knew).  
“Come here” a promising finger invited him to come closer and Jonghyun didn't hesitate anymore, leaned forward and let their lips collide.  
One two seconds of sweet moving lips before they both had enough of it and let their tongues meet, brushing, circling and sucking. Lips were pulled and flicked, teeth dug into flesh and moans slipped from their throats, Jonghyun now climbing atop of his younger boyfriend.  
“Angh...” the sounds of pleasure Kibum emitted between their lips were more than a turn on to the other.  
He felt his groin heating up, his cock already demanding attention as he began to grind his crotch to Kibum's.  
“Fuck ungh” Jonghyun's own voice hitched, the feeling of their clothed erections rubbing against each other overwhelming his mind.  
  
Off.  
Those clothes had to vanish.  
Jonghyun stopped his hip movements for a while, ignoring Kibum's whimper of loss and pulled his shirt over his head.  
The younger had opened his eyes at the sound of clothing getting discarded and licked his swollen lips as he was faced with tanned stomach muscles  
“Who do I need to thank for this again?” the black haired boy breathed, his hands coming up to touch.  
Jonghyun let out an audible breath as Kibum's cold fingers ran up and down his abs, mapping out every up and down of his skin.  
“Minho” he answered, eyes closing and enjoying the touch  
“Ah right... I still need to thank him for making you play, too” Jonghyun nodded absentmindedly, not in the mood for any speeches that didn't include Kibum, him, the bed and naked skin.  
He opened his eyes, had to concentrate really hard to gain his focus back, and starred down at that perfect creature in front of him  
“I love you” he whispered and Kibum chuckled  
“Don't go mushy on me now, we are supposed to do dirty things” How could he say these things so jauntily?  
Jonghyun didn't know and wouldn't ever understand he mused, yet he had to admit that it turned him on.  
Greatly.  
Kibum's dirty talking was the... most erotic thing for Jonghyun.  
  
He reached out, helped Kibum out of his shirt and attached his mouth to the collarbones he desired so much. His tongue licked along the bone line, tasting that matchless taste that was Kibum, his boyfriend, his lover, his soulmate.  
“Hmm” the younger hummed, loving the way Jonghyun's rough tongue treated his skin, nibbling softly, then biting down harshly, leaving teeth marks and Kibum couldn't help but moan out loudly to that.  
“Keep it down” Jonghyun breathed against the moist and glistening flesh, suckling on it before it turned reddish “my parents”  
“Shut up” the other gasped in response, clawing at Jonghyun's broad shoulders for revenge. The latter just grinned, feeling proud over making Kibum flustered.  
He leaned back again, his eyes glued to the slender body underneath his own.  
“Go on” Kibum encouraged him with a nod of his head.  
Jonghyun's hands trembled (And he didn't know why, they had done this before, more often than he had hoped, and yet every time he was nervous about this again) as he reached for Kibum's boxers and pulled them down the younger's perfect, long legs.  
His cock pulsated, his orbs drinking in the sight of never ending porcelain.  
  
“Do it” came the deep voice of his boyfriend  
“W-what?”  
“I know you wanna do it” Kibum lifted his right leg, let it rest on Jonghyun's shoulder and stroked his jawline with his toes  
“Do it”  
(Fuck. If this wasn't the most erotic and arousing thing Jonghyun ever saw, he couldn't form a single thought anymore).

  
Brain and vocal cords failed the older, his eyes locking with Kibum's and as he saw pure confidence and lust in them he moved his head to the side, his lips kissing the exposed ankle gently.

The younger's eyes closed in contentment, his arms spread above him, tangled in the sheets as he let Jonghyun follow his inner desires.  
The brunet nuzzled the spot he had kissed, a hand gripping the foot gently now, so he could kiss along the warm and silky skin.  
The calves were his second favourite spot so he let his lips run along it, dropping open, wet kisses from time to time and loved the sounds it got him in response.  
He bit it gently, not enough to leave a mark and continued his journey down, his hand following his movements, holding Kibum's legs by his kneecaps now.

  
Jonghyun stopped.

  
Starred.

  
Kibum's toned thighs.

  
Those damn muscular thighs that Kibum loved to show off with the tightest jeans ever tailored. Those thighs that tempted him, made his cock twitch in pure desire.  
Jonghyun knew it was kind of pathetic.  
He made sure Kibum didn't notice it (Or at least he hoped that Kibum didn't notice it, but apparently he was bad at hiding things), but it already turned him on when they would meet up and Kibum wore skinny pants.  
Or when they would spend the night together, gaming, cuddling, and Kibum wore these short excuses of fabric and his thighs were naked and-  
“Kim Jonghyun”  
Said boy's head snapped up, meeting narrowed brown eyes  
“If you don't continue this instant, you will never be allowed to touch them again”  
  


(And Kibum knew, this would make Jonghyun go on. He had witnessed Jonghyun drooling over his legs. Even more so, when Kibum had changed the first time in front of the older, showing of perfectly waxed legs. So he might have bought some more skinny jeans, just to see Jonghyun struggle with his composure)

  
Just as expected the older lowered his head again, attaching his moist lips to the skin he adored so much. Kibum made a humming sound then, showing the other that he was doing something right as Jonghyun's tongue came out to caress every patch of skin he found. He followed the line of a muscle, felt it twitch under his tongue. It was completely fascinating to him, this special limp of Kibum's body. He didn't even know someone could be extra attracted to thighs, or legs in general, but here he was, cock pulsating in his boxers as he was merely worshiping Kibum's thigh. He was glad, that his lover let him do this.

He even seemed to pretty much enjoy it as he nibbled on the skin close to his knee, pulling at it gently and letting it flick back. Small mewls told him that Kibum was liking this maybe almost as much as he did.  
He moved his head, closer to the younger's crotch, finding a random spot and suckled softly, knowing it would probably hurt there if he'd do it too carelessly.  
“Jonghyun....” His name from those lips, sending sparks through his nerves every damn time  
“Hm?” he didn't want to detach his lips just yet.  
“Enough already” he heard Kibum's complain and he let the skin go, almost pouting that he was told off.

When he leaned back though, he was faced with Kibum's hard, red cock. He didn't need math for putting two and two together then.  
Jonghyun hissed, a curse on his lips as he was just so turned on, that his erection already hurt. He leaned over then, his head looking under his bed and pulling out a small bag he had deposited there.

  
“Jonghyun...” Here it was again, that needy growl telling him to hurry.  
“Yeah” he rasped out, coming back up with the bottle of lube in his hand and opening the cap  
“Your boxers” Kibum commented, one eye open to look at him and Jonghyun nodded raising from his half sitting position. He leaned over then, pulling off the last remaining evidence of clothes off them before lying back again, spreading his legs slowly.  
Swallowing at the sight, Jonghyun nearly dropped the bottle in his hand, but he managed to ooze out some liquid after he had steadied his grip.  
When he had coated his fingers in the slippery substance, he moved closer to his lover, kneeling between his thighs  
“Are you okay?” he moved his fingers down, eyes locked with Kibum's being the worrisome person he was.  
“Silly” was whispered into the heavy air between them and then suddenly two arms pulled him forward and warm lips claimed his.  
His eyes fell closed immediately the sensation of Kibum's soft bows against his telling him everything he needed to know.  
Their tongues met again, dancing in lazy circles and brushes when Jonghyun regained a tiny bit of consciousness back and moved his lubed finger to the younger's hole. He teased the ring of muscles there, circling it once or twice counterclockwise. What earned him a hushed grunt in return, before he pushed his digit in.  
  
“Hmm” came as a response from the black haired boy in front of him and he felt Kibum's walls adjusting to the small intrusion easily, sucking him in knuckles deep without any further ado from Jonghyun himself.  
  
He moved his finger slowly, testing the waters, yet Kibum didn't make any noises that indicated discomfort. Jonghyun had to pull back then, his lip feeling cold the moment he broke the contact, yet he knew if Kibum kept his mind busy with his sly tongue he could mess things up  
(It wasn't that he was bad at this or wasn't used to this yet, Kibum's mouth could just do things to him that could only be explained with magic and nothing else).  
A second finger joined the first and he finally was able to pull a reaction out of the younger as Kibum relaxed his slightly tensed limps and bit his lip.

  
“Go on” was hissed out as Jonghyun had started scissoring his boyfriend, his fingers working open the ring of muscles bit by bit  
“When will you see that I'm not made out of glass?”  
“Never” Jonghyun snickered back, but did as he was told and slid in the third finger, making Kibum moan out  
“Oh yes baby”  
Jonghyun had to bite his own lip then, his digits pumping in and out in an own rhythm he had created and he loved how he could hear Kibum's breath hitch whenever he came near his spot.  
His other hand had landed on his lover's right thigh, stroking it up and down slowly, feeling the muscles clench and unclench there just like around his fingers  
  
“Ah.....” a groan  
“Keep fingering me like that and I'll cum”  
Jonghyun looked up immediately, meeting Kibum's glassy, lust blown eyes.  
If it hadn't been for that smirk plastered on the other's face, he would have thought that he had imagined the younger saying this  
“Well, you love when I finger you long and good” Jonghyun answered, voice a little raspy but still clear as he tried being as cocky as the other  
“Hmm....anghh” The older had brushed near that special spot again just to make Kibum lose this conversation  
“Y-you know what I love even more?”  
Jonghyun should have known that he can't win any argument or simple conversation with him  
“When you finally let me have your dick inside me”  
“Gosh baby” the dirty talk of his lover melted his insides, setting it on fire, his cock rock hard against his abdomen

  
Jonghyun's hand gripped the flesh of Kibum's thigh, not caring if it would leave any marks there, the pure desire he felt for the other had long deleted any traces of sense.  
Kibum's smirk just grew, even when he felt the other kneading his thigh roughly, it just made him more confident. The whole way how he had Jonghyun in his hands, knew the other was crazy for him, increased his confidence rigorously.  
  
“You don't want it?” And it made Kibum's mouth voice all the dirty things he liked  
“Don't you want to bury your cock in my hole?” A low growl filled the room and Kibum hissed when the other pulled out his fingers  
“I knew it” A snicker  
Jonghyun's eyes wandered over Kibum's body, taking in every detail he could find (Like the hickeys he had left on his neck, some nights prior, or how his thigh seemed to pulsate in red from his manhandling)  
He heard a swallow from the younger who moved his leg again, his foot caressing Jonghyun's cheek

  
“You enjoyed this hm?” Kibum's gaze fell on Jonghyun's weeping manhood  
“Didn't know that my well behaving lover boy had a leg fetish”  
The younger chuckled

“I knew you loved them” the leg wandered over his shoulder, down his arm  
“But so bad?”

Another dark snicker.

The leg stopped half way down Jonghyun's biceps, ready for the older to grip it  
“Show me how much you love my legs baby” Kibum whispered, spreading his legs wider again and Jonghyun caught on.  
With a loud exhale of breath through his nose, Jonghyun gripped both of Kibum's thighs in his hands, holding them up and apart . Kibum had teased him enough, and even though he knew that what he was doing was exactly what Kibum wanted him to do, he continued. His mind was set on shutting him up.

  
The good way.

  
He placed Kibum's right thigh on his shoulder for now, fishing for the bottle of lube again that went lost between the covers to cover his length up. When he was done, he threw the bottle away, teeth baring through his lips as he steadied the base of his cock and pushing in  
“Ah yes baby”

The younger's long drawn moan was so sexy as Jonghyun pushed in till he was balls deep inside the other.  
His mind went black for a second, the tight heat and friction overwhelming him.  
He gripped the other thigh again, pulling it off his shoulder and pushing them apart a bit so he could move easier, after Kibum had giving him his okay.  
“Hngggh” Jonghyun knew it would take the younger some time to adjust, even after preparing him well, it was still a huge difference  
“Jonghyunnn... You feel so good inside me”

Kibum would never stop dirty talking him until he'd blow his mind, Jonghyun mused, fully aware that if that wouldn't happen soon he'd just cum from the mental images Kibum created  
“You feel the best” Jonghyun smiled, leaning down to kiss those swollen lips  
“Sap” Kibum smiled back when they had separated again

  
“Move, it's fine” the black haired boy assured him, and only then Jonghyun dared to continue.  
He pulled back slowly, the muscles having a tight grip around him, what made the whole process a bit more difficult. But once he had managed a few soft rocks of in and outs, Kibum's muscles relaxed thrust by thrust and he set a slow lazy rhythm. Just like his fingers before, his cock was working Kibum open, sliding deeper into the younger every time he heard his lover moan out in pleasure.  
“Ah, yes... yes, yes there, oh gosh” He loved driving the younger insane. Loved teasing him. Loved angling just the slightest bit wrongly so that he was so close but just not there.  
They moved in sync then, Kibum's hips snapping up in time with Jonghyun's thrusts inside his hole, their breaths mingling when they leaned in for a messy kiss with teeth and tongue  
  


“Anghhh”

There it was, that moan that signaled Jonghyun he was doing everything right  
“Oh yes there, angh fuck, fuck” Their rhythm had increased, Jonghyun didn't even know when or how, all he felt was heat and pleasure and friction and bliss as their bodies met over and over again.  
Kibum's thighs quivered in his hands, the muscles tensing and relaxing causing the younger's toes to curl and move  
“I-I'm so close” Kibum's whisper reached his ear, Jonghyun's head resting on the other's heaving chest  
“Your dick feels so good, fuck”  
Jonghyun should feel disappointed, even in the midst of their sex session, Kibum would still tease him, but his mind was occupied in keeping the angle just right.

  
“H-harder, oh yes” the older complied, felt his own release creeping close, felt his balls tighten as they slapped against his boyfriend's ass the noise so obscene that it turned them both on even more.  
Jonghyun squeezed his eyes shut, the perpetual clenching of Kibum's hole was just too much for him. He snapped his hips one more time and felt how his climax had him like an avalanche.  
His vision and mind were blown white, the pleasure racing through his body, into every fiber of his system and burying him under.  
His long moan that carried through the air with Kibum's name in between was probably louder than he had intended, he could just hope that his parents had a deep sleep.  
After he rode out his orgasm, he was quick to come back to his senses, pulling out with a hiss from the younger, mumbling a “sorry” as he leaned down to pleasure his boyfriend.

  
He hated when he came before the younger, felt embarrassed about it, despite Kibum's soothing words when he told him that it was okay, that it could happen.  
It was just because he was allowed to touch those white thighs, Jonghyun grumbled in his mind, his tongue now preoccupied with gathering up all the precum.  
He heard the younger snort, knew he wasn't in for any teasing anymore so he made quick work and took his boyfriend's cock into his mouth, his tongue flattening against the shaft, following down a vein as Jonghyun slid the hot flesh deeper inside his mouth.  
Kibum's legs had fallen to the side, Jonghyun's hands lazily atop of them and holding them down so he could blow the younger better.

  
Moving his head up and down slowly, he hollowed his cheeks to created more friction, more pleasure for the younger who was arching his head of the bed, hands tangled in his own locks  
“Oh fuck” he heard above him, bobbed his head faster to help Kibum over the edge  
“Why do you f-fuck and blow so well” Jonghyun smirked then, his tongue circling he tip, flicking it before his lips enveloped the tip of Kibum's dick again. One of his hands came down to hold and stroke the base, his mouth busy moving on the head.  
He let it slide in and out, his lips sucking on it roughly, smacking noises reaching their ears.  
“Yes, don't stop, gosh yes Jonghyun!”  
One last bobbing movement and Kibum was done for. His cum shot up, filling Jonghyun's awaiting mouth with sticky ribbons. The older pumped Kibum's shaft lazily, making sure his lover spilled everything he had before cleaning the remains of his now flaccid cock.  
“So good” Jonghyun hummed, moving up to collapse onto Kibum's spent body.  
  
They lay there together for some moments, neither of them moving, just trying to catch their breaths and sanity.  
“I'm pretty sure your parents heard” Kibum chuckled, when both their chests moved slowly in union  
“Hmh” Jonghyun disagreed, “But I'm pretty sure Sodam heard”  
“Your sister? Isn't her room on the other side of this flat?” Jonghyun nodded  
“How do you know then?” Kibum nudged him “It can't be”  
Jonghyun snickered, and reached out to grab his cellphone. When he had retrieved it, he pecked Kibum's lips  
“I love you” What earned him a roll of eyes but a quick “love you too” in return, before he showed his screen to Kibum

  
**> Oi, if you think of having sex with Kibum now, forget it<  
** >I told you to stop!! You're a freaking nerd, you're not supposed to have sex!!<  
>Jonghyun!! STOP! This is gross, I don't wanna hear you two!!!<

  
And the newest one showing

  
**> Are you two finally done?? Can I sleep in peace now?????<**

  
Kibum just snickered and snuggled into Jonghyun's arms  
“I think we'll get some glares at breakfast” the older agreed, chuckling  
“Probably...”  
“So Jonghyun”  
“Hm?” Said male nuzzled to his younger lover  
“When will I finally meet Minho?”  
“Are you that eager to thank him?” Jonghyun asked, a bit bewildered by the younger's eagerness  
“Hm...maybe”  
That could never mean good.  
“I'll arrange something” he promised anyway and when Kibum's lips met his in a small kiss of _goodnights_ and _sleepwells_ and _Iloveyous_ he knew he could handle anything Kibum had planned.  
  


  
**AN: Stay tuned!! Comments are appreciated! ;)**


	3. Know your love

 

„Mum , I really don't know how you can sleep _this_ deep“  
Oh no.  
Sodam was up before them.  
Jonghyun groaned as he walked down the stairs to their ground floor and ruffled his knotted locks. He had extra thought of putting an alarm so he and Kibum wouldn't sleep till noon and miss breakfast.  
Kibum once had told him that he really enjoyed the mornings with his family, and the talks they had while breakfasting. Probably because Kibum's parents were a little different. Not that they didn't care for the younger or anything, they were just really busy. His mum worked as a nurse, so she always had a different shift. Kibum often woke up to an empty house. Even on the weekends.  
It had hurt Jonghyun deeply, because he was such a family person. His mum was around a lot, His sister was always there to annoy him. Even his father tried his best to join them on dinners and breakfasts.  
So it was only natural for the older that he invited his boyfriend over frequently.  
(Not every weekend was spent at Jonghyun's parent's house though, they also often opted for Kibum's if his mum would be out the night to be able to game all over the rooms and end their session with some more physical work out)  
  
“I don't know Sodam what you're trying to tell me” he heard his mum now, and was glad she was so oblivious “I work with kids all day, I need my beauty sleep”  
Jonghyun chuckled at the cute attitude of his mother and made his appearance  
“Mum, I'm pretty sure there is hardly anyone more beautiful then you” He grinned at her.  
1 for Jonghyun, 0 for Sodam.  
“oh you!” his mum rolled her eyes with a smile. He knew he had her hooked.  
“I'm sure your boyfriend would get jealous if he hears that, son”  
“Speaking of Kibum ,where is he?” Sodam smirked “Did you tie him to your bed? Isn't he able to walk-”  
“He's showering!” Jonghyun had blushed and taken a seat across from his mum  
“Why would he tie him to the bed?” Their mother blinked, confused  
“Mum, Jongyhun is a nerd. And nerds have weird kinks, you know that!” She made a retching sound  
“Sodam please.” a stern voice stopped her  
“Okay okay” she scoffed and mumbled something under her breath  
Jonghyun rubbed his temples. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by their nightly activities. He was also pretty sure that his parent's kind of got the hint that him and Kibum were already at this stage of their relationship. He just really didn't want to have a sex talk with his parents. Or his sister. Or tips of any kind.  
He groaned. It would be simply mortifying.  
  
“Uhm...good morning?” the voice with the cute accent he adored so much reached his ears.  
“You’re finally here” he whined at his lover who took the seat next to him  
“Why? Did you say something embarrassing?” Kibum raised his brows but was nudged by a leg underneath the table which made him snicker  
“How was your night, Sodam?” Kibum directed his attention to Jonghyun's sister now  
“My night?” she exhaled calmly, but then she send a glare towards her brother.  
A death glare à la Kim.  
“It was simply fabulous!” she started and waved her chopsticks in the air “I mean, I wanted to go to sleep early and couldn't cuz there were really, really strange noises coming from your room, brother” she brought some rice to her mouth and chewed it loudly “So, I couldn’t find any till the sounds finally stopped. I already asked mum how she just couldn't hear _it_.”  
Jonghyun licked his lips “Well, if you'd sleep more like mum, maybe one day you'll be as pretty as her”  
Oh she was going to explode. Jonghyun knew it. He knew it and just in time he managed to pull his legs away as she wanted to kick him hard  
“Kim Jonghyun!” she screamed and hit the table with her fist  
“Silence! Both of you!”  
Sodam and Jonghyun both shut their mouths instantly, just Kibum was eating his rice and soup in peace  
“Your brother has the right to have a healthy sex life, Kim Sodam. If you complain about it then buy some ear plugs”  
Jonghyun just starred.  
“What?” Kibum was coughing loudly now, the soup in his air pipe  
“Babe?” the older had immediately started to rub his lover's back “hush, breathe please”  
But he knew exactly why Kibum was dying in this moment. Had his mum really just said that  
“But mum!”  
“No, I know it's probably annoying, but did he ever complain about you having your boyfriends over?” “Well, no but then he had his headset on and was playing that stupid game of his” she mumbled and crossed her arms

“See, so for now deal with it”  
Their mum had spoken, sipping on her cup of tea peacefully now  
“Uhm...thanks mum?”  
Jongyhun was at a simple loss for words. Kibum next to him was hiding his face in his hands after his coughing had died down  
“I'm just trying to keep the justice and peace in place” she shrugged  
“One thing though, Jonghyun, Kibum?”  
Both raised their heads, a slight pink tinge caressing the younger’s cheeks (He was a feisty one, yet in front of his boyfriend's parents, everything was more embarrassing)  
“Keep the love bites down, your necks are both purple”  
  
They had never felt as abashed as in this moment when both their hands reached for their coloured skin.  
  
~~

  
“It's this Friday Kibum, don't forget” Jonghyun breathed into his phone.  
It was just Tuesday night and the weekend seemed so far away.

However, he was a really clingy person, he missed his younger lover the moment they had said good bye  
“Yeah, Jonghyun it's saved in my phone, I can't forget” the other chuckled and Jonghyun still heard sirens sing when Kibum's laughter filled his ears  
“Hm, okay” He was really nervous about that particular night. Kibum would finally meet his other friends, Minho and Jinki.  
(He had more friends than just those two, yet he wanted to start it slowly and not throw Kibum in a sea of hungry eyes that would throw questions at him)  
“Jonghyun. You even get me from Uni. How am I supposed to forget when you'll be there to pick me up?”  
“I don’t know! Maybe you forget it till that moment and then you'll nag the whole day that you're not properly dressed”  
“Point taken”  
Jonghyun snickered and felt his heart beat fasten. He was happy to know the other so well. Every day he learned something new about him. And till now, he was in love with everything he got to know.  
“You're an idiot” he heard that sentence way too often  
“Yeah, but you love that idiot”  
“...” He grinned to himself as he knew he had won again. And damn, Kibum hated losing  
“Go to sleep, puppy, I’ll call you tomorrow” and then all Jonghyun heard was the beeping sound of his phone.  
He could have been upset over the short good bye, that didn't seem to hold any feelings, but he just had to wait two minutes till his phone screen lit up again.  
With words of _Sleepwell_ and _Loveyou_ , sleep came easy to Kim Jonghyun.

~~~

Jonghyun swore yesterday had been Tuesday. He was so sure that it was yesterday when he had told Kibum to meet him after his classes at the gate of his university and that they are invited for a chill out session at Minho's (which often included getting drunk and mindlessly eating pizza while they played Halo, but he hadn't told Kibum about that yet).

  
But, here he was, dressed in casual clothes (With a hint of fashion, because he had learned that Kibum loved nagging at him for his clothes) waiting for his boyfriend to finish his schedules for the day and join him.  
He didn't even know why he was so nervous. It wasn't like Minho or Jinki were weirder than him.  
Or rude, or anything.  
He just had a strange feeling about all this.  
  
“Jonghyun?” he snapped back to reality and turned to meet his boyfriend's amused gaze  
“Daydreaming again, hm?” the older grinned  
“About you” his hand reached out to pull Kibum closer by his waist  
“Sap” was whispered into his ear and before he could retort something about Kibum loving it, a plush pair of lips found his in a chaste but sweet kiss.  
“Are we going?” Kibum had pulled back and out of Jonghyun's grasp, a dimpled smile adorning his features  
“Yeah” Jonghyun breathed back.  
His world was complete the moment he had spotted his lover.  
  
He was in too deep.  
But he didn't mind falling into the pitch black hole of his feelings.  
He knew there was no return ticket.  
  
They took the subway line 5 to Olympic Park station, the flags of the entrance telling him which way to go (Minho loved jogging there, it was a wide and spacious park and he had mentioned something about the feeling he got there when he was surrounded by the spirit of Olympia).  
They walked down the street and took a right, while Jonghyun pointed out the house they were heading to  
“It's right next to the small sushi restaurant over there” he explained

“It's kind of funny, I've known Minho all my life, but somehow it's never open when we pass it”  
“It's just your bad luck”, Kibum teased him and snickered, but when the younger had intertwined their fingers together Jonghyun knew he was nervous.  
Kibum had met his parents fairly quick (the older couldn’t quite contain his happiness and wanted to introduce him to his mum and dad immediately, though it took some convincing on his part that they really didn't have a problem with them, to make Kibum agree and introduce himself. )  
And they had loved him from day one.  
Especially his mother who had taken the boy in like her own son, hugging and kissing him whenever she saw him.  
Yet, friends were always something different.  
  
Jonghyun had already told them some time ago, that he had found the guy of his dreams. And after getting teased about it for a long long time by them, they had finally realised that their friend had just told them that he was with another boy (The older couldn't have been more thankful when they had accepted him with open arms).  
Minho was a bit hesitant at first, but he had assured him it had nothing to do with Jonghyun or being gay, he just felt a bit awkward now.  
“I'm not after your ass” Jonghyun had reassured him and growled when Minho had patted his back with a “Well, I'm more concerned about you being after my dick”  
  
“They... they can be a bit weird and awkward, okay? But they are really nice, I promise”  
They had arrived in front of the 3 story building and the music student was about to ring the bell for the highest floor where “Choi” was written.  
“It's okay Jonghyun, they are your friends, they can't be worse than you”  
“Can you please stop teasing me for once?”  
“Nope” and then Kibum reached out and pressed the doorbell  
“Just for today?” the brown haired boy pleaded  
“Jongyhun, really, sometimes you're acting like the 5 year old your mum treats you as” Pretty doe eyes rolled and then the door opened, but it wasn't Minho greeting them

  
“Jinki!” A big grin spread on the student’s face and he hugged the taller male  
“You're already here? You're usually the last” Jinki motioned for them to come inside and nudged his friend in his side  
“Thank you Jonghyun, I missed you too” Kibum's laughter filled the room at that, before he bowed to his boyfriend's friend  
“It's very nice to meet you, I'm Kim Kibum” he rose his head again “And I'm sorry that my dear boyfriend here is being rude, I tried teaching him, but he's a lost case”  
The oldest swept his brown bangs away and laughed loudly, his eyes turning into small crescents “I'm Lee Jinki, it's very very nice to finally meet you”  
  
Jonghyun just rolled his eyes. Everyone seemed to gang up against him. He didn't really mind his friends having fun, it was just exhausting sometimes to always be on the receiving end of their jokes.  
“Where's Minho? Is he hiding from us cuz he wants to save his ass from some good beating?” he got rid of his shoes and made his way over to the kitchen, while Kibum and Jinki made small talk

  
“There you are” He found his childhood friend over pots and pans on the cooking rings.  
“Jonghyun? You're already here?” The tallest starred at his shorter, but older friend  
“Uhm yeah? You said after 5 p.m.? It's half past 5 now already” Jonghyun answered, taking a look around and taking in all the different kinds of food the black haired boy had prepared  
“Did you cook all this?” the older approached and stole some chopsticks from the kitchen desk to pick up a piece of meat “hnng Bulgogi, my favourite” he hummed as he chewed on the marinated piece of beef  
“Since when are you a cook though”  
“Well, Since my parents are out, but you decided to bring your mysterious boyfriend”  
“Mysterious? He's hardly mysterious, I told you all kinds of things about him”  
Minho shook his head and switched off the hot plates

  
“Yeah, everything from his adorable, dimpled smile to his tiny cute toes” arms were crossed and eyebrows raised  
“I-It wasn't that bad was it?” Jonghyun tried. He knew he tended to overdo it, when he talked about Kibum.  
He kind of had the habit to not stop gushing.  
And Minho's gaze told him that I was just as bad as it had sounded

  
“Okay, okay, I get it. But don't worry he's a 91 liner, you'll get along well”  
“We will see.... I still have bets going on if he even exists”  
“W-what do you mean?” Jonghyun's eyes widened as he starred with a gaping mouth  
“Well, Mr. I spent my days locked up in my room being online, I can't just see where you out of all people suddenly found a boyfriend. A freaking beautiful and adorable one if I might quote you”  
Jonghyun blushed.

It was really “ _tease the Jonghyun day_ ” apparently.  
“He does exist...okay? Jinki already met him now”  he mumbled and got a pat from the younger “I believe you, hyung. Kinda. Just introduce him finally”  
Jonghyun nodded and was sure that they would love him. Hopefully not as much as the older loved the other, but as friends at least.  
It would mean the world to him for everyone to get along.  
  
And as if on cue, Kibum and Jinki made their way into the kitchen, both snickering over something (that surely included him, Jonghyun mused)  
“Hey babe, I want you to meet my friend Choi Minho” Jonghyun started but then he was interrupted  
“Kim Kibum? That Kim Kibum?” Minho was laughing now  
“Long time no see, it was high school right?” the tallest had walked over to hug the newcomer of the group  
Kibum on the other hand was like frozen.  
Frozen in place and starring at the wall in front of him  
“C-choi Minho?” he pressed out and his orbs searched Jonghyun's for help  
“Y-yeah it had been a long time” a forced chuckle and the brown haired boy knew something was up. He walked over, pulled his lover in his arms and squeezed his hand to reassure him of his presence  
“So you know each other?” Jonghyun was a bit confused, Kibum had never mentioned he also had a friend named Minho  
“Briefly” Kibum had answered  
“I-It was hard to not know him you know?” he tried to laugh it off, but he knew Kibum felt awkward  
“He was the star of the soccer team, everyone knew him” he explained and detached from Jonghyun, their hands staying entwined  
“We shared English class” Minho added “and Kibum was the best there, so I knew his name as I often asked him for help”  
“I see” Jonghyun muttered.  
That didn't really explain Kibum's shocked reaction. He just hoped that the younger would tell him about it in a moment of 4 eyes.  
  
 Over dinner the uneasiness subsided gradually. Kibum started to talk normally to them and didn't suddenly stutter anymore. Minho's food was ravished within minutes and then they had decided to watch stupid horror movies and talk about everything and nothing. They hadn't really seen each other in a long time, Minho caught up in preparations for an upcoming sport event and Jinki busy with his part time job. And then again, Jonghyun spend all his weekends with his younger boyfriend.  
It was really time for them to hang out again.  
Preferable with Kibum as a new part of their group.

  
It took some pouting on Jonghyun's part, but then Kibum had eventually given in and had let the older snake his arms around him, his back pressed against Jonghyun's torso as blood was splattered and brains were spilled.

  
“It's really  badly done” Minho stretched “I'll go get some drinks and crisps, Jinki, would you help me?”  
And then they both got up  
“Babe?” the music student looked at his lover  
“Hm?”  
“W-Why...” he inhaled and smiled slightly “Can you tell me why you acted so shocked when you saw Minho?”  
He felt his lover go numb in his arms  
“Ah...well it's an old and long story, Jonghyun” he was trying to avoid the topic.  
But his lover had none of it  
“Well, I have time” he placed a kiss on Kibum's neck “But, you don't have to tell me, it's just something I noticed and yeah”  
 “Jonghyun...” Kibum began, closing his eyes and nuzzling his older boyfriend's cheek  
“It's... it's in the past okay? I... I don't really like talking about it but.... but you are my boyfriend so I guess it's only right to tell you more about me”  
The younger sighed and Jonghyun already felt bad for asking

It clearly made the other remember memories he wasn't fond of and he hated making Kibum uncomfortable.

  
“Look, you really don't have to, babe”  
“It's fine... Can I tell you later?” Jonghyun nodded and raised his hand to turn Kibum's face fully to him. His fingers touched his chin and pulled him closer to let their lips brush.  
Their lips moved against each other and the older would have loved to deepen their moment of affection, but a certain someone cleared his throat

  
“Guys, you know I have a room prepared for you too, though I had hoped it would stay innocent” Minho uttered “But I guess it won’t”  
“Well, can you blame me?” Jonghyun snickered and pecked his lover's lips again  
“Uhm, hyung, sorry, not gay ,can't give you an opinion” the older rolled his eyes

  
“I'm sure everyone of you is aware of his perfection, no matter if gay or not” he muttered, a bit disappointed that their friends didn't seem to agree when Kibum was the most gorgeous man alive for him  
“Jonghyun, I think what he tries to tell you is, that even though everyone can see that Kibum is attractive, he can't just simply say that” Jinki laughed “wouldn't you be jealous?”  
Jonghyun licked his lips  
“Prolly” he shrugged  
“But Kibum chose me, so I'm okay” he grinned brightly and said boy slapped his arm  
“You're horrible”  
“You don't mean that”  
“What if I do?”  
Minho and Jinki looked at each other smiling  
“Every Jack finds his Jill hm? Uhm, his Jack, I guess”  
  
  
The rest of the evening went smoothly.  
Kibum seemed to really like Jinki and Jongyhun was glad for it. He didn't want to imagine what he would have done if they had disliked each other, or wouldn't get along at all. He also got along with Minho, making small talk and answering any questions his best friend had in store.  
But, he mused, he just had a real good taste in people. At least he thought so.  
  
The time was ticking by and by midnight Jonghyun and Kibum had decided that whispering sweet nothings and stealing kisses that slowly became longer and deeper were more important than the movie they were watching, Jinki had decided to call it a night.  
They bid their good nights after they had munched a whole bag of crisps, half of it landing somewhere between the couch cushions and Minho complaining about it.  
  
And Jonghyun guessed it was just in time, because Minho's teeth gnawing had become very irritating.  
They brushed their teeth and did their bathroom routine one after another, before Minho showed them the way upstairs to the room of his brother who had recently moved out.  
He had decided for a university at the other end of the city, and taking the subway each day would take too much time, so he had moved into the associated dormitory.  
“There you go, the bed should be big enough for two” Minho told them  
“But please....I don't want to be the one to wash the sheets tomorrow okay?” The tallest rubbed his temples “Just sleep, when you're up you know where you can find breakfast, right?” it was directed at the oldest of the three  
“Yeah, don't worry, tell Jinki we said good night” and with a wave of hands they closed the door behind them.  
  
Jonghyun locked the door and sighed. He loved his friends, but somehow they were really wearing him out today.  
He smiled.  
He was glad he had found them.  
Two arms snaked around his waist and he found himself being back hugged from Kibum a moment later.  
“Hey” He grinned, his own hands covering Kibum's  
“Hey” Came the answer back  
“Are you tired, babe?” Jonghyun knew the intonations of the younger's voice by now  
“Hmm” Kibum nodded against his shoulder blade  
“But, I wanted to tell you something”  
Jonghyun turned in Kibum's arms and held him against his toned chest  
“We can talk about it in bed, lets undress and snuggle into the blankets?” he suggested and the younger accepted with a nod, opening his jeans right there and pushing them off his long legs.  
  


The brown haired swallowed.  
_No._  
No, don't think of that now, Jonghyun.

  
He cleared his throat and got rid of his own trousers, throwing them onto a chair in front of the former desk of Minho's brother  
“Topless I guess” he mumbled, they both hadn't thought of sleeping clothes, so boxers and skin it was.  
When he looked up, Kibum was already hidden under the covers, holding it up at one place to let Jonghyun slip in next to him.  
The younger smiled, and turned so he could lie lazily over the other's chest, caressing the skin there with his fingers  
“So I was in high school” he began  
“Yeah” Jonghyun nodded  
“I'm sure you looked all cute in your uniform” the older grinned. He knew how it looked like from Minho. He would ask Kibum to wear it for him one day

  
“Yeah and... well...gosh this is embarrassing...” Kibum sounded mortified  
“Minho was a really popular guy, the guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be his girlfriend...except...for me...because...” the black haired boy's voice dropped in volume “becauseiwantedtobehisboyfriend” he mumbled, hiding his face  
“I beg your pardon?” Jonghyun blinked, confused.  
He hadn’t understood anything the other had said  
“I...” Kibum ruffled his hair “Gosh why hide it, it is in the past.”  
He cleared his throat and looked into his boyfriend's eyes  
“I had a huge crush on him. Like...huge” Kibum starred at the ceiling  
“Maybe too huge” he added  
“Wait. What” Jonghyun's brow furrowed  
“Let me get this straight. You had a crush. A huge one you say...on Minho. Who happens to be my best friend” He repeated what he had heard  
“Uhm yeah...and uhm, kinda” Kibum stopped “I’m not proud of it or anything, but I was a hormonal teenager, okay? I kinda stalked him”  
“Stalked”  
“Yeah”  
“How can you say this with a straight face?” Jonghyun starred at his boyfriend.  
“Well because it has happened and at least I'm not lying to you?” Kibum snorted  
“But if you're going to be a dick about it I won't say anything anymore”

  
Jonghyun's face fell. He shouldn't have talked to him like he was some crazy person  
“No, wait sorry....It's just a lot to take in you know? I thought we were total strangers before and now you tell me you had a stalker crush on my best friend in high school”  
Now it was the older rubbing his temples and then his eyes closed  
“I can't really believe it” He mumbled

“And...what exactly do you mean with stalking?”  
His eyes wandered along his lovers form. Kibum, a stalker? With goggles around his neck and spying on Minho? He couldn’t wrap his head around it

  
“Nothing too extreme” Kibum shrugged

“Just...you know, following him to places, taking some pics in the changing rooms...basic stuff”  
“Pictures...” Jonghyun didn't know what to think anymore  
“Following him” It felt like a bad dream to him.

  
“Yeah... are you disgusted by me now?” Kibum's shoulders stiffened  
“Disgusted?” Jonghyun opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend

“No” he shook his head, being honest  
“Like I said it's just... so hard to believe” Kibum smiled slightly  
“I know...I never thought you would know Choi Minho...I kinda ...yeah...I had closed that chapter of my life when I had realised it was just too much. When I even followed him into the cinema. I knew it was enough. So I searched for a distraction”  
He explained  
“But it came so unexpected, seeing him again today, that I acted like some stuttering fool, I'm sorry.“ , a sigh in the silence

“It's not because I still have feelings for him or anything. And then, by chance I saw that ad in Myeongdong” Kibum was grinning now  
“I had decided to go shopping, you know those Jeremy Scott shoes I have?”

 The older nodded

“I bloody needed them”, Kibum snickered

“And while passing the street where the shop is located there was this big poster of a new launched online game”  
“Really? That's why you started playing?” the black haired boy nodded  
“And it helped. I was occupied with leveling and buying pretty dresses for Key. I didn’t even miss him. It had been a stupid crush, that went too far. I'm over it.”  
“Choi Minho...” Jonghyun laughed bitterly  
  
“Jonghyun” Kibum crawled on top of his lover  
“Are you really jealous of him now?” a smirk played on his bow shaped lips  
“What if I am?” Jonghyun raised his brows  
“You were practically stalking him, Kibum. You took pictures of him and hid them in your room?” He still couldn't process what he had learned  
“Well, I always had a thing for handsome, toned boys?” Kibum tried to joke about it, but Jongyhun's face told him that his lover was far from being amused  
“Sorry” the black haired boy sighed

“I didn't want to hurt your feelings” kisses were dropped along Jonghyun's sharp jawline  
“Besides, I'm yours” Kibum's eyes met his own orbs and the older wavered. He could never really stay mad at the other  
“Yeah...” was his weak answer  
“Are you afraid I'd leave you now that I am so close to my ex-crush?” Kibum asked, raising his brow. Jonghyun just bit his lip, turning away  
“You do” Kibum stated  
“Idiot”  
Jonghyun's nose earned a kiss  
“I waited so long to talk to you and to meet with you, went through the humiliation of you thinking I have boobs and now you think I'd jump Choi?”  
The older felt his heart beat increase as the younger voiced all his fears. He was just so scared of losing him.  
So scared for someone else to snatch him away. And if that someone would be his best friend he wouldn’t know what to do anymore.

“Look at me” Kibum's voice cut through his thoughts  
“I'm with you” A kiss was placed on his lips  
“I have no intentions of leaving or using you....” Jonghyun looked into the brown orbs of his counterpart and knew he spoke the truth.  
Kibum was bad with lying anyway. He was someone who right out said what he thought.  
“Besides....” the black haired drawled “I don't do...things with just anyone”  
Jonghyun moved his head to the side, a questioning gaze in his eyes  
“You know” he felt Kibum's hand wander over his body, over the abs of his stomach down to his crotch.  
A light squeeze and he knew everything his boyfriend wanted to tell him  
“Aaah” He wanted to agree with him, but it came out as a moan, as the younger didn't stop moving his hand.

  
The older had to close his eyes, his mind being overwhelmed with sensations as the younger palmed him through the fabric of his boxers  
“You understand now?” Kibum kissed the spot under his ear  
“It's in the past... I had a crush on someone and got over it”  
He had a hard time concentrating on Kibum's words, his cock slowly coming to life under the other's ministrations  
“Mhmh...” He hummed out, wanting to indicate that he was listening.  
But it wasn’t exactly easy with a skilled hand working on your manhood.  
“I got over it, because I found someone I really, really liked” the hand pulled down the offending piece of garment and freed Jonghyun's half hard dick.  
His eyes were squeezed shut by now, enjoying the attention of his lover  
“He was a cute douche and I found him bragging about his skills in some online game” the hand had gripped his shaft and pumped him in lazy slow strokes.  
Up and down, up and down, pulling his foreskin back and teasing his tip lightly with a thumb  
“Aangh, fuck” it dropped from Jonghyun's mouth before he could stop himself. They were at Minho's place, he shouldn’t let his voice get too loud  
“And then we became really good friends and I kinda fell in love” Kibum snickered

“But the douchebag thought I was a girl” Jongyhun had long ago understood that he was talking about him. He opened his eyes, took a deep breath and gathered his sanity for some moments to ignore the nimble fingers working on him

  
“M-me?” Kibum nodded and sealed their lips in a passionate kiss.  
The younger dominated their lip lock, pushed his tongue into the others cavern and tasted him, felt him up and made him moan into his mouth.  
When Kibum was satisfied, he pulled back with a bite onto the elder’s bottom lip  
“Yeah, you” he snickered  
“Now, enjoy what is exclusive to you, besides my heart”  
Oh gosh, Jonghyun didn’t know what to say.  
Kibum told him his heart was his.  
His.  
Fuck.

He was about to ask him something, something along the lines of _really_? Of _doyoumeanthat_ , but Kibum had shifted and then suddenly all he felt was a hot heat that enveloped his cock and his mind.

“Shit!” Jongyhun groaned out as his eyes rolled back, Kibum's tongue lapping up the precum from his dick.  
“Shut up” Kibum mumbled and pressed his wet lips against the tip to enjoy the taste of Jonghyun's length against them  
His hand was still working on the shaft, so he could fully concentrate oo the tip of the weeping cock in front of him.

And he knew it drove the older wild.  
Wild with pleasure when he wrapped his lips around it, let it rub against the moist walls of his cavern.  
When Kibum suckled on the tip, using his plump lips for soft touches and his tongue to rough him up.  
Jonghyun loved it. And his body was trembling with every movement Kibum dealt to him.  
He couldn't imagine anyone being better at pleasing him than the younger.  
It was simply not possible. The way his toes curled when the other's tongue swirled around his head, all coarse noises and slurps.  
The way it send electric jolts through his nervous system when Kibum pumped him just perfectly.  
Everything with the younger was just right.  
He arched his back of the mattress, a particular hard suck making his world turn colourful, red and blue dots dancing behind his eyes.  
“Kibummm ahhh...angh” He couldn't keep his voice down, he needed to let the other know that he enjoyed it, that we was doing everything right and that Jonghyun loved it.  
His fingers gripped the sheets underneath him, his knuckles turning pale as Kibum started to bob his head on him.  
The wet sounds that filled his ear made it all more erotic, made Jonghyun feel dirty in the best way possible.  
“Close” he hissed out, proud that he was even able to form that single word and not a broken chant of syllables speaking of his bliss  
He felt Kibum smirk around his length, felt the other's cockiness radiate from him.  
  


Fuck, it turned him on.

It turned him on so badly when Kibum had control over him, had him in his hands and decided when to give him pleasure and when to tease him with terribly slow strokes or licks.  
He loved it.

 

And he knew that Kibum, loved it as well.  
The younger let go of his manhood with a smacking sound, breathing hot air against his cock and driving Jonghyun insane  
“Babe, please”, _don't stop, don't stop, don't stop_ was left unsaid  
“Cum” was whispered against his hot flesh and he knew he was about to burst.  
That sly tongue came out again, licked up from base to tip, flicked the head with a snicker from the younger and Jonghyun wanted to protest, he was so damn close and he wanted to cum.

Not to be teased.

  
But he should have known that his lover always showed mercy with him.  
Lips came down around the tip of his dick, engulfing it and sucking it like it was the most delicious treat for Kibum.  
One two three swipes of tongue and he was done for.  
  
He came with a hoarse cry of guttural gusto, his seed shooting up and filling Kibum's cavern  
“Hmmh” he heard the faint buzz of Kibum's voice as the other swallowed his load with delight  
  


“So tasty” Kibum kissed his cock and let go of it, crawling up to let their lips meet  
When he was sure Jonghyun had had a good taste of himself, he pulled back  
“Don't you agree?”

  
Jonghyun's eyes were closed.

A big fat smile visible.  
“Yeah” He said absentmindedly  
“Good” the younger chuckled

“Did I make my point clear now? Past is past...you're the future”

He knew Kibum was blushing while saying that. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know. The older just pulled him closer, let him rest against his slightly sweaty chest  
“I love you” Jonghyun whispered  
“Love you too” And he knew he meant it.  
He knew Kibum had spoken the truth and meant his feelings.  
And Jongyhun was sure they wouldn't visit Minho all that soon again anyway.  
He wasn't jealous.

Just precautious, he grinned to himself.  
Kibum was a book with many colourful pages, so many were still left unread by him. But he was intending to fill those blanks with words and colours and feelings for his younger boyfriend. Today he had learned about a stalker chapter and it added to the unique personality that made Kibum, Kibum.  
Never judge a book by its cover.  
That was what that dimpled smile had taught him.

 

 

 

  
_ **> FIN<  
  
And it's over!  
How did you like it?  
Too boring? Too random? Good enough? Please tell me! Any type of review will help me improve.  
  
At this point I wanna thank Sadistic Sinner again for the poster.  
And the biggest thank you goes out to my girlfriend (like always) cuz shes the one kicking my butt and editing the mindless stuff I put into word.  
It wouldn't be readable without her.  
Thank you, Princess <3  
  
Yours,  
Blingdom ** _


End file.
